Camp HalfBlood
by ericaj318
Summary: This is a story about an OC, Madison Collins half blood daughter of Athena, and her role in the Sea of Monsters story. It is based on the movie version of the story. It features all characters but is Madison and Chiron centric with a slight hint at forbidden romance but its very slight since she's not a centaur. I hope y'all enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

Madison Collins stood next to Percy and Clarisse waiting on their turns to jump into the challenge maze. "Good luck Jackson. You'll need it," Clarisse challenged as she ran forward to begin the challenge. Percy and Madison jumped right in after her. The campers had to climb up rungs as giant beams circled in their direction to knock them off and so far that day no one had made it past the second level. Percy, Madison and Clarisse started keeping up well with each other until Clarisse got knocked down a couple pegs. As Percy was a step away from the very top and victory, he saw a boy hanging from a ladder by his foot screaming for help. Madison watched Percy begin to debate what to do and saw Clarisse making her way steadily to where they were. "Percy, go win this challenge," Madison demanded, "I'll go back down and help the boy," she volunteered as she swung down toward the first level. Madison pulled the ladder toward her allowing the boy to get a grip and make his way to the top and just as she was about to continue the game, a wooden turn board knocked her in the face causing her to crash to the ground. Percy was distracted when he saw Madison fall and Clarisse was able to get ahead of him and win the game.

Madison stood up and began making her way back to the main halls to get cleaned up when Chiron saw her and gasped, "Madison, what happened to you?" he asked, his voice filled with concern. Madison was immediately embarrassed to be seen by one of her mentors failing at a challenge, "Just a clumsy misstep while I was helping another camper. No worries, I'm going to clean it up now." Chiron moved to stand in her path, which was an easy task for him since he was half horse, "Nonsense, sit down. I'll clean it up with our first aid kit. I can't have a camper traipsing around here with blood dripping down her face," he finished, hiding the concern with a little bit of brevity. Madison sighed in defeat as she sat down and allowed Chiron to clean and bandage the wound on her forehead. Once he was done, he dismissed her to the mess hall, "Now, don't get yourself into anymore trouble today," he said with a little wink causing Madison to blush slightly as she thanked him and made her way out of the Colosseum.

A/N: I know the first chapter isn't much but I promise the layout I have for this story is going to be so awesome so bear with me :) Anyway, I hope anyone who read it like it and please review if you don't mind.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, after the discovery of Percy's brother, Madison reported to her weekly lessons with Chiron. Being the daughter of the goddess of war had its drawbacks like a lack of patience and a short fuse. Chiron was making her come once a week and help him do inventory and research for anything that may come up. "Make sure you take an inventory of every herb you see there. Don't skip any in attempt to hurry out of here," Chiron instructed, with a sly smirk. He had really developed a fondness for the girl over the last year of these individual lessons. Madison rolled her eyes unintentionally hoping he did not notice, "You know I am getting better at this and you don't have to be so worried about my lack of attention to detail anymore," she defended herself, hiding her smile as she didn't want him to see how much she loved their time together. As she picked up a vial filled with a purple liquid, the ground shook causing the vial to drop and smash all over the floor. Chiron was about to chide her for rushing when he felt the earth shake once more, "What is that?" he asked as he began to make his way to the door. Madison jumped into action mode, "I don't know but I'll go check it out!" she said, excitedly as she also made her way to the door only to run straight into Chiron's arm that he had extended to stop her in her path. "You will remain by my side when we walk out to investigate no matter what. There are plenty of able bodied people to handle whatever situation we face and you're still on my time," he explained, his tone firm. Madison groaned in response but nodded in agreement.

As Chiron and Madison walked out the door of his office, they were met by the sight of the barrier smashing down and a giant bull running straight for the camp. Chaos ensued as campers attempted to stop the bull but no one was able to stop it in its destructive path. Clairisse jumped in and found herself quickly pinned against a wall about to become toast but Tyson jumped in the way and pushed the bull in the other direction, completely unaffected by the fire blast from the bull. Madison remembered that cyclops are fire resistant. Grover jumped in front of the bull next, trying to stop it but his weapon was quickly turned into nothing and Grover began to run. "Let me go help," Madison urged as she and Chiron watched camper after camper be thrown to the ground. Chiron shook his head as they saw Percy throw a chain around its neck and be dragged away. Not long after, everyone who remained at the first sight of the attack heard a loud explosion and knew the bull was no longer a threat. "How did that bull get through the barrier?" Tyson, Percy's brother, asked as they all stood in bewilderment. Then Annabeth noticed the cause, "The tree!" she yelled as they all looked to see Thalia's tree dying in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

"Annabeth, have you found anything?" Madison asked as she sat with her, Percy and Grover looking for anything that could cure Thalia and stop the tree from dying. Annabeth shook her head, "Not yet. All these solutions won't work for the severity of what we're dealing with," she answered as she turned the page, "Wait," she said quickly as she spent a few moments reading. "Did you find something?" Percy asked, moving closer to her side. Annabeth held up the book for the group to see, "The Golden Fleece can cure her and we need Grover to find it for us because it says here he's naturally drawn to it. We have to go tell Mr.D," she finished enthusiastically as she got up to go. Grover hesitated stepping back a few paces, "My people die trying to find this and I don't have a death wish. This is a terrible idea." Madison smiled at Grover, "If we don't try all of us will die when monsters start realizing we're not protected in here anymore," Madison stated, semi comfortingly. Grover sighed and followed the group.

That night, Mr. D held a camp meeting to tell everyone that he had found the solution and that he was sending Clarisse to lead the quest instead of Percy. After the meeting, Madison snuck to Percy's room, "Percy, you have to go. Annabeth came up with the whole plan and that prophecy you discovered basically said that you have to do this," Madison explained when he came to the door. Percy was quick to agree with Madison and he rounded up an enthusiastic Annabeth and a hesitant Grover. As Madison wished them a safe journey, reassuring them she would do her best to keep the camp safe, Tyson showed up and went on the journey with his brother.

The following morning during breakfast, Chiron appeared in front of Madison as she was about to take her food to a table, "I need to see you," he ordered, his tone short. Madison swallowed nervously as she followed him to his office. "I imagine you already know why I've summoned you here," Chiron stated as she took a seat. Madison played dumb, "No idea sir. Did I do some of your inventory incorrectly?" she asked innocently flashing a sweet smile. Chiron was not amused, "No, this has nothing to do with your work with me. I want to know if you have any idea where your fellow students are," he asked, retaining his patience. "What students? I didn't notice anyone missing but you did pull me out of the mess hall before I had a chance to look," she responded, immediately regretting her choice as she saw anger flash in his eyes. He slammed his hands down upon the desk, "Madison, you have one final chance to come clean. Where have Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Tyson disappeared to?" Madison knew she had to come clean because she could see he'd reached his limit, "They went to find the Gold Fleece because the prophecy said it had to be Percy. And I stayed behind to join the watch group on the perimeter," she finished dropping her eyes from his to look down at the floor. Chiron sighed deeply, "Well, there's nothing I can do for them now unless they get into serious trouble. Go and guard the perimeter as you volunteered for it. You have a 24 hour watch since you could not be honest with me," he ordered as he turned away from her.


	4. Chapter 4

Madison sat on a fallen tree in the far reaches of the camp's perimeter watching for anything to show up that she could fight. She was frustrated with how Chiron had chided her for allowing Percy to escape camp because she knew that he knew just as well, Percy needed to be on that quest. She was nearing the end of her twenty-four hour watch period when she noticed guards beginning to walk back towards the lake back in the camp "Where are you guys going?" Madison shouted, wondering if they'd seen something. Madison sighed as she got up from her post, knowing full well she'd get an earful about it, to see where the men were going. As she got closer to their posts, she could hear a sweet song being sung and it sounded like it was coming from the lake. "Guys, those are Sirens," Madison shouted at the male guards, warning them to stop in their paths but it didn't work, the siren song was puling them closer. Madison only knew one thing about Sirens and that was that they're song couldn't be heard from underwater but how was she going to get these men under water? She had to think quickly. She knew the well was not that far and she began using her demigod strength to drag the guards and toss them into the well where they wouldn't be able to hear the song anymore. "Hey," one of the men yelled as he came to his senses, "What gives?" Madison rolled her eyes and ran back toward the lake in attempt to grab any stragglers. But as she got nearer to the lake the song seemed to change and take on new lyrics:

_Forbidden love is hard on the heart_

_Release your secret and find peace_

_The one you seek is half man and smart_

_He shares your feelings and they will not cease_

_Although he is immortal and you shall perish_

_it is better to have loved and be cherished_

Madison was being pulled in by the Sirens song and couldn't help herself as she began walking, zombie like, toward the lake. Just as she was moments away from certain doom, an arrow flew past her head and landed in the heart of the first Siren, stopping the song and snapping Madison back into reality as she pulled her sword. She fought back the Sirens until they finally vanquished but turned back to see Chiron on the bank with his bow and arrow. Madison's cheeks immediately turned red as she hoped he had not heard the words that the Sirens had been singing to her. "You're watch is over, Madison. Get some rest. That was very quick thinking on your part to get the men into the well, though they are not pleased. Instead of running to face them on your own, you should have come for me. Centaurs can hear the words they sing but we are immune to their temptress ways," he explained, revealing two important pieces of information to Madison. She nodded in reply, "Thank you for showing up," she said weakly as she moved past him, as quickly as her feet would take her, and went into her cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

Madison was awoken shortly after she gotten to sleep by someone banging on her door, "What?" she yelled in response. A fellow camper responded, "Chiron's holding a meeting in 5 minutes in the amphitheater. They've heard news from Percy." Madison inhaled sharply, suddenly very concerned for her friends, "I'll be there."

Madison took a seat in the front row of the amphitheater waiting on Chiron to start the meeting. She decided to never mention the Siren song to him and hoped he'd do the same.

"Good evening, campers," Chiron began as he took the stage with Mr. D, "I've gathered you all here to inform you that we haven't heard from Clarisse but Percy left as well and it would seem that he's gotten himself kidnapped by Luke on the Andromeda." Chiron's news was received by gasps through the audience of campers. Madison wasn't sure why he was making this announcement unless he was planning to send another group out on a rescue mission. Chiron continued, "I will be leaving camp after this meeting to help them. Mr. D will be here to keep the camp protected but all of you are expected to stay on guard for anything that might attempt entry. Just this morning, Sirens attempted to take out our guard. That is all," he finished as he made his way off the stage for Mr. D to dismiss everyone.

Madison raced into the woods, while the others began a game of capture the flag, to find Chiron. Luckily, she had beat him and she could see him coming toward her from the camp. "Chiron, I'm coming with you," Madison announced once he was close enough to sense her presence. Chiron sighed, knowing he shouldn't have had anyone summon her to the meeting, "You will not. You are the strongest fighter of the campers left and I can not leave them completely unarmed," he explained as he had reached her and begun to walk past. Madison followed, "Don't you think my scent is putting the camp in further danger? And you really shouldn't go alone. I'm an asset to the mission because you have no idea what kind of monsters Luke has on that boat," she stated making her argument. "Please return to camp, Miss Collins," Chiron responded, ignoring her pleas. Madison stopped briefly, unsure if she should push him, he had never called her by her last name, "Chiron, you should take me because its a great training opportunity. Not many campers have had the privilege of fighting at your side," she urged once more, hoping the logic and flattery would be enough. Chiron stopped walking and turned back to face her, "You have made one good point and that this is a good training opportunity. Climb on," he instructed. Madison hesitated because of the Siren song and because she knew it was a great honor for a centaur to allow anyone to ride them, "Are you sure?" she questioned. Chiron rolled his eyes, "Speed is of the essence and I can go much faster than you, Madison." And with that they were off.


	6. Chapter 6

Madison and Chiron arrived on board the Princess Andromeda just as Percy, Annabeth and Tyson were making their escape and chaos was going on everywhere. "Let's split up," Madison suggested to Chiron, "You go around that way and I'll meet you starboard," she stated. Chiron smirked in return, "Are you an expert sailor all of the sudden?" Madison simply smiled in return as she drew her sword and began her attack. She rounded the corner to run into Chris, a fellow camper, "Chris? Did you join Luke?" Madison asked, shocked to see him there. He didn't answer as he pulled his sword and took a swing at her. Madison wasn't ready and the sword got her upper arm but she wasn't slowed down as she used her other hand to swing her own sword back at him. He ducked her attack quickly rounding to make a second advance on Madison. She was ready this time and jumped up, executing a perfect back flip, landing ready to strike again. Chris came at her once more but she ducked out of his way causing him to lose balance and fall overboard. Madison continued to make her way around the boat, taking out Luke's other henchman with ease. When she reached the front of the yacht, she eyed the real challenge, hell hounds. 'Great,' Madison thought to herself as she saw Percy fighting one of the two.

"Percy, go!" Madison yelled as she raced to take his place in the fight, "Where are Annabeth and Tyson?" she shouted at him as he began to make his way to the lifeboats. "They're getting off this boat. I'm meeting them in the ocean," he explained as he dashed away. Madison rolled her eyes, 'Son of Poseidon doesn't need a fancy boat,' she thought as she used her sword expertly to fend off the hellhound. Her left arm was starting to hurt more as she could see blood trickle down upon the deck of the boat. Once Percy was gone, she and Chiron would hightail it out of there as well, she just had to hold off the beast as long as possible. Chiron showed up in that moment, expertly shooting both hell hounds with his arrows, "I thought you said you could come because you could handle yourself," Chiron mocked Madison as this was second day in a row he'd had to bail her out. Madison rolled her eyes, "Thanks," was all she said when she noticed Percy, Annabeth and Tyson had made it to safety away from the ship. "That's our cue!" Madison shouted at Chiron and she jumped on his back and they made their exit, unnoticed a midst the chaos still unfolding on board.

Once they were safely back on land, Chiron stopped abruptly. "What's that dripping on my side?" he asked as Madison hopped down. "It's nothing. Chris just got me with sword when we first split up," she explained, embarrassed by her failure. "You fought well, Madison. I was only making a joke earlier. Let me see your arm," he said, his tone soothing. Madison reluctantly turned so Chiron could take a look at her left arm wincing as she felt his finger gently touch the wound to inspect the depth, "Stay still," Chiron whispered as he pulled out the same purple vial from earlier, dispensing a few drops upon the cut. Madison jumped as the liquid burned her skin but noticed that her skin was healing, "Thank you," she whispered in return, turning away from him. Chiron felt badly that she was ashamed of herself, "Let's get back to camp," he ordered as they began their journey back.


	7. Chapter 7

Hours after Chiron and Madison returned from their mission, the group returned with the Golden Fleece. Chiron summoned all campers to the tree for the healing. Clarisse was standing next to the tree waiting on Percy to place the Fleece upon the tree's roots but he handed it to her instead, "This was your quest," Percy offered. Clarisse gladly took the Fleece from Percy's hands and laid it upon the trees roots. The campers watched as a shimmering seemed to go through the entire tree and the barrier went up once again, protecting the camp. Madison, Annabeth, Tyson and Grover cheered with the other campers. After a few moments, everyone began to head back to the mess hall for a celebratory meal. "Are you coming, Annabeth?" Madison asked as she noticed her friend take a seat next to the tree. Annabeth smiled in return, "I will be around but I wanna spend some time with Thalia first. See you over there," she said with a wave. Madison ran to catch up with Percy and Grover.

As the campers sat laughing and enjoying their meal, Percy heard Annabeth shouting, "What's going on?" he asked as he got up and ran back to the tree followed quickly by Chiron, Madison, Grover, Tyson and Clarisse. "Annabeth, what is the matter?" Chiron asked but faltered as soon as they were close enough to see what she had been yelling about. "Thalia?" Grover questioned as the group stared at Thalia, standing in front of them, alive. "I suppose that Fleece was more powerful than we imagined," Chiron reasoned as he always needed some kind of explanation for things. Madison, Percy and Tyson had nothing to say as they stood there, speechless. They hadn't known her alive but now the prophecy could be about her and not Percy. "Come Thalia, we have much to catch you up on," Chiron stated as he ushered her away, leaving the rest of the group to stare questioningly at each other.


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks later, after Thalia's return, Chiron had been spending most of his time with her training her. Madison had only been having individual lessons once a week which she understood but she missed her time with him, more than she was willing to admit. It was the last day of summer and like many other campers, Madison was saying her goodbyes, packing and getting ready to head back to Upstate NY where she lived with her mortal Father. She hadn't had to say goodbye to Percy or Annabeth yet because the three of them always left together. The only person left was Chiron. Madison was hoping that when she went to the Great House to bid him farewell for the year, he'd be alone, as Thalia was spending the year at camp.

Madison walked into the Great House and was relieved to find Chiron alone in his office, "Hey Chiron, I just wanted to stop in and say goodbye. I can't wait for next summer," Madison said sweetly announcing her presence. Chiron smiled warmly at seeing her, "Feel free to come visit anytime over the summer. You and I still have much to do in terms of your training," he stated. Madison smiled in return, at the same time she made a decision and had to act before she lost the courage. "Chiron, do you trust me?" she asked, her voice filled with nervousness. Chiron raised an eyebrow in response, "Yes, Madison. Why?" Madison took a deep breath, gathering all her courage as she pulled a chair in front of him and stood on it to match his height. "What are you doing?" Chiron questioned, his tone now showing a hint of anxiety. Madison bit her lower lip and took a deep breath, "Close your eyes," she requested, her voice barely above a whisper. Chiron hesitated but did as he was asked. Once his eyes were closed, Madison leaned forward and gently placed her lips against his in the sweetest, most gentle kiss. Chiron didn't get time to react as she pulled back and climbed down from the chair, he inhaled to say something but she held up her hand. "Don't say anything. I don't expect anything," Madison stated as she turned and made her way out of his office and on her journey home.

A/N: This is it y'all...Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to review :) I have some ideas for a sequel so let me know if you want it. Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
